The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a flexible sunscreen intended for use in a sunshade assembly of the type comprising:
a flexible sunscreen having a central part and two opposed inwardly folded longitudinal edges connected to the central part by means of folding lines;
two opposed longitudinal guides for receiving therein and guiding corresponding ones of the inwardly folded longitudinal edges of the flexible sunscreen, which guides are provided with locking members for engaging an outer end of the inwardly folded longitudinal edges for preventing these edges from moving out of the longitudinal guides.
In some state of the art sunshade assemblies of such a type the cooperation between the guide locking members (for example a ridge extending from a guide leg into a guide channel) and the outer end of the inwardly folded longitudinal edges not always may prevent that a longitudinal edge comes out of the guide (that means that such a guide cannot withstand a sufficient high level of lateral pull out force acting on the flexible sunscreen). This problem, among others, may be caused by the size of an entrance opening of the guide channel. One solution would be to reduce such size, but in some embodiments this is not possible because also other larger dimensioned members (other than the sunscreen's longitudinal edges) are guided in the guide channel. Further, reducing the size of the entrance opening (or of other parts of the guide) can cause problems with tools used to manufacture such a guide (for example an extrusion tool, when used, then would be prone to premature collapse), whereas further due to wear of manufacturing tools it is very difficult (or nearly impossible) to maintain the dimensions of the guide, thus leading to an end product (guide) with properties which vary in an unpredictable manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flexible sunscreen of the above type.